


You're the Exception

by ItsKitty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKitty/pseuds/ItsKitty
Summary: Harry Styles recently opened his bakery and is need of some staff. Louis is in need of some money but has no baking experience. Will Harry make an exception and teach Louis his ways or will it all come crashing down around them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! First time writing and posting so go easy on me.  
> I haven't tagged many things yet but this is the start or a boy on boy smut so if that is not your thing then I don't suggest following along with this story  
> I also don't know how to do anything on here so be calm haha.  
> Thank you :)

At the age of 7 Harry would go around, as a cheeky bundle of big green eyes and curls, and tell everyone he would cross paths with, anyone who would listen to his little voice, that he was going to be a baker when he grew up. That he was going to bake the most delicious cupcakes with sprinkles and create the most perfect pastries anyone had ever tasted. 

At the age of 10 he would constantly beg his sister, Gemma, to take him to the local bakery just so he could watch the bustling people working while they served and chatted away with the customers. All while trying to catch a glimpse of the staff in the back as they made as many things as they could fit into the front displays. Gemma had never denied Harry’s pleas because even she could see the happiness and dreams building in his young, bright eyes.

At the age of 15 Harry stood in front of his bedroom mirror, running his hands over his body, admiring the way he looked in his brand new uniform. His brand new bakery uniform. He had applied not only a week ago and had already received the call that he was hired. He was ecstatic. 

At the age of 17 he had decided he wanted to one day own his own bakery and hopefully stir inspiration in young peoples minds. Just like his local bakery had done for him all them years ago. 

At the age of 19 he was shut down. Told he would never make it and would never cut it in the bakery business. It was no longer all about him following his dreams. He was out to prove them wrong. 

At the age of 23 Harry would go around, as a cheeky bundle of big green eyes and curls, still, and tell everyone he made it. 

At the age of 23 Harry Styles owned his own bakery. 

-x-

“Gemma, I just don’t know. I have wanted this since forever and I don’t want to mess it up because of my indecisiveness and lack of being able to pick someone who won’t burn down my bakery”, Harry huffed. He had been lounging across floor with his sister for over an hour now, staring at the applications which seemed to go on for days. Word had spread that a 23 year old, tall, green eyed god had opened a bakery in town and apparently everyone wanted to work for him.  
“Harry”, Gemma laughed, “H, you are more than likely going to be the one who will burn down your bakery.”  
“Who do I choose though” he said sitting up and facing her.  
“Well,” Gemma said as she grabbed a few of the pieces of paper sitting on the floor in front of Harry, “most of these are female. Which is no surprise. You have always seemed to catch the attention of the women species”, She winked, “But hire him” She pointed towards a specific piece of paper off to Harry’s side.  
“Louis Tomlinson,’ he read, “25, easy to get along with, been in customer service and retail since he was 16. But no baking experience” He grumbled. How was he suppose to run a bakery when his sister was pointing out people who couldn’t even bake. He was suppose to be keeping his bakery from not burning down instead of hiring people who would more than likely set the place alight.

“From what I can remember from the interviews, he’s cute. Make an exception H. Teach him the ways” Gemma winked, again, as she nudged him in the ribs, “he’s very dateable”  
“Dateable? You have a boyfriend” questioned Harry, glancing at her sideways with a ‘I thought I raised you better than that even though I’m younger than you’ look.  
“I do. But you don’t,” she laughed and ending with that she smoothly slid out of the room. Leaving Harry on the floor with his piles of paper. He still had a dilemma on his hands.  
“GEMMA!” he squeaked, trying to get his sisters attention again. He could still hear her cackling to herself from the other side of the house. It was no use. She wasn’t coming back until Harry had decided.  
Louis Tomlinson. He sighed. He knew very well who he was. The cute brown haired, blue eyed boy that Harry interviewed not too long ago. The same boy that had flashed Harry his smile the moment he walked through the door and made him melt into the seat from the other side of the room.The same boy’s application that Harry had deliberately placed to the side in an attempt to avoid it.  
Louis Tomlinson. The same boy who was sure to be the death of Harry Styles.  
Sighing, Harry reached for his phone and dialed the number on the paper. If my bakery burns down I’m blaming it all on Gemma. 

“Hi, yes, Louis Tomlinson? Its uh, Harry. Harry Styles. Yeah. Can you start Monday?”


End file.
